


Love In The Darkness

by Anxiouslykitty



Series: Surviving Together [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: Ada realizes her feelings for Hecate through the comfort she receives...
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Series: Surviving Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Love In The Darkness

Waking up the first thing that washes over Ada is the nauseating feeling of grief. It doesn’t happen as often as it did right after Agatha died, but still most times she woke up the realization that her twin was gone forever knocked the breath out of her. Before even opening her eyes Ada brought her hands up to cover her face as she took slow steadying breaths. She found the feelings were more overwhelming when she was tired or stressed. Right now she felt like she had run a marathon and she wasn’t able to keep control over her emotions the way she wanted. The tears started to leak out of her closed eyes and a sob escaped before she clamped her hand over her mouth trying to keep it all in. She hated these feelings so much and when they took her over she felt like someone she didn’t recognize.

Ada felt someone else's hand cup the right side of her face and she opened her eyes in surprise. Turning slightly to see who was lying to her left in the bed she saw Hecate. She remembered why she felt so tired and why Hecate was there and the tears came even harder. Ada followed Hecate’s gentle encouragement and rolled towards her. Hecate wrapped Ada in her arms without question. Ada buried her face in Hecate’s chest and let a sob escape. She hated being this vulnerable, but she knew she was safe with Hecate. Hecate made her feel so warm and relaxed and loved. Even through her grief Ada was starting to realize that there were feelings when she was around Hecate that she couldn’t quite explain. 

Focusing on the sound of her breathing Ada slowly calmed herself down. Hecate stayed quiet and gently rubbed her back in slow long movements. It felt good to have someone there when normally she had to go through these feelings alone. Just the feeling of Hecate there with her was making it so much easier for her to feel like there would be an end to her grief. As Ada’s tears stopped and her breathing returned to normal she shifted away from Hecate just enough so that she could see her face. Hecate looked beautiful in the light from the sunset coming through the window. Ada wiped tears from her eyes and Hecate reached up to catch the few that Ada had missed. Ada leaned into the touch and was surprised at the warm feeling that rushed through her.

Ada brought her own hand up to Hecate’s cheek and mimicked the way Hecate held her. Hecate’s cheek felt warm under Ada’s hand and she gently rubbed her thumb against the softness of Hecate’s cheek. Warmth rushed through her body and settled deep in her abdomen. She remembered this feeling though it had been many years since she had felt it and certainly not this intensely. She knew she should pull away from Hecate, but her body didn’t seem to listen. Staring into Hecate’s eyes Ada could see care and concern. Ada realized neither of them had said anything and she wasn’t even sure what to say. She didn’t want to break the moment, so she waited to see if Hecate would.

“Ada” Hecate questioned.

Ada turned her face into Hecate’s hand and kissed her palm. She lingered for a second with her eyes closed before she rolled away from Hecate and sat up on the side of the bed. The cold air of the room made her shiver outside of the quilt. As much as she wanted to stay there wrapped in Hecate’s arms she knew it wasn’t fair to Hecate to do that when Ada had these feelings. 

“Ada where are you going” Hecate asked.

“You rest a while longer,” Ada instructed. “I’m going to check on a few things and then go to the kitchen and get us something to eat.”

“You need rest too Ada” Hecate pushed.

“I’m fine,” Ada said, her voice quivering a little.

Ada knew Hecate would catch the quiver and would become more concerned than before. She shouldn’t have said anything and it would have been better than this. She already knew how much pain she caused Hecate and now she was causing her more because of silly feelings she was having. Ada was too busy chastising herself to feel Hecate move off her side of the bed to kneel behind Ada on the bed.

“Ada,” Hecate said, placing a hand gently on Ada’s shoulder. “Something is bothering you and I know it’s not just about Agatha or my panic attacks. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I want to tell you,” Ada whispered. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh” Hecate whispered.

Ada could hear the pain and concern in Hecate’s voice. She didn’t want Hecate to think she had done something so Ada reached her hand up and grabbed Hecate’s hand from her shoulder. Ada turned around and held Hecate’s hand in her lap.

“It’s not something bad. I just know that if I tell you it will change everything and I don’t want to do that to you when you’re already going through so much. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already am.”

“You’re not hurting me Ada” Hecate said exasperated. “Why would you think that?”

Ada looked up at Hecate and was overwhelmed by the concern in her eyes. Hecate already worried about things so much and Ada hated adding to that burden.

“If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t be having these panic attacks” Ada explained. “Then through all of that you’re still trying to comfort me through my grief for Agatha when she caused you so much pain. Sometimes I feel like you would be better off without me.”

Hecate grabbed Ada’s hands and pulled them from Ada’s lap onto her own. A tear fell from Hecate’s left eye and Ada’s heart crumpled. She hated these feelings. She loved Hecate so much it physically hurt her to see her in pain. Ada realized it then that it was true, she loved Hecate. Not like a friend, but like a lover. She never wanted to be without Hecate, but if it would mean that Hecate never felt pain again she would leave her alone. Seeing Hecate sad or hurt was the worst pain Ada had ever felt. The feeling even trumped the grief that she felt over losing Agatha. 

“Don’t ever say that” Hecate scolded. “I would be so much worse without you in my life. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you. I already know what it felt like to think I had lost you forever and that nearly broke me. It’s not your fault that I am having panic attacks and you certainly had no control over Agatha’s actions. These panic attacks are because the mere thought of harm coming to you scares me so intensely my body doesn’t know what to do. So please never say I would be better off without you, because I think if you left I would die.”

Ada let her head fall forward in an attempt to hide the fresh tears that had sprung from her eyes and begun running down her face. Her shoulders shook with the effort to control her breathing and push the tears away. Hecate didn’t release her hands even though Ada tried to pull them back. It was all so much to think about. To hear Hecate say that she cared so much for Ada made her feel such a strange mixture of excitement and fear. She didn’t want to have that kind of hold over Hecate’s happiness.

Hecate gently lifted one hand and placed it under Ada’s chin. Gently she pulled Ada’s face up until Ada was looking at her eyes again. Ada tried to control her face and swallow the tears that were continuing to poor down her face. Hecate brushed the tears from one cheek and rested her hand there.

“Ada can I do something” Hecate asked.

Ada didn’t have the strength to say anything. She simply nodded her head and locked eyes with Hecate. Slowly Hecate guided Ada’s face towards her as she came to place a gentle kiss on Ada’s lips. It was so light and gentle yet it sent a burst of light through Ada’s body. Hecate pulled away after only a second and Ada immediately missed the warmth. 

“Was that okay” Hecate asked hesitantly.

Without a word Ada brought both of her hands from Hecate’s grip up to hold either side of Hecate’s face. She looked into Hecate’s eyes for a second before leaning forward and placing a strong kiss on Hecate’s lips. It took Hecate a second to respond, but when she started to move her lips against Ada’s it felt like magic. Hecate shifted one of her hands to Ada’s thigh and rubbed it gently while her other hand slipped into Ada’s hair holding Ada to her. Ada ran her tongue along Hecate’s lip and Hecate parted her lips allowing Ada entrance. 

They were kissing so passionately that when they had to break apart for air Ada had to lean her forehead against Hecate’s to keep herself from spinning. She felt lightheaded and warm. Her body buzzed with arousal she hadn’t felt in over twenty years. It overwhelmed her that everything she never knew she wanted was happening. She knew they should talk about it, but all Ada wanted to do was keep kissing Hecate until she couldn’t stand it anymore.

Hecate slipped her hand from Ada’s thigh around her middle until it was firmly on the center of Ada’s back. With one motion Hecate pulled Ada to her and let herself fall backward off her knees onto the mattress. Ada yelped in surprise as she found herself laying completely on top of Hecate. Before she could express concerns about squishing her or Hecate being uncomfortable Hecate was kissing her again. It was hard and fast and as Hecate’s tongue danced around Ada’s mouth she moaned making Hecate hold her tighter. Ada ran a hand into Hecate’s hair and used magic to release it from the tight bun she wore everyday. As one hand freely wandered through Hecate’s long black hair her other hand held Hecate’s face to hers in fear of her slipping away.

Warmth spread through Ada like a wildfire and settled deep in her abdomen. Her body rolled trying to find a way to settle the intense feelings. Suddenly Hecate brought one of her legs between Ada’s and pushed gently until Ada felt her core make contact with the pressure of Hecate’s thigh. The pressure made Ada moan loudly, shocking her and making Hecate smile into their kiss. Hecate moved her hand from Ada’s back down to her butt and grabbed tightly. Ada felt Hecate begin to rhythmically apply pressure pushing Ada’s core down harder against her thigh in rhythm with Ada’s movements. 

Ada knew immediately that this was more than she ever thought would happen and certainly not this fast. As much as her brain was telling her they should stop before things went too far her body was pushing on. Seemingly out of her control her body rolled in unison with Hecate’s pressure causing the warmth in Ada’s body to begin to burn deeper and brighter. She began to gasp for air through the kisses Hecate relentlessly placed on her lips. She could feel her body reacting to the friction between her legs and could feel the moisture building in her panties. Hecate could tell that Ada was starting to lose control and slowed her movements a tad. She moved her mouth from Ada’s and began kissing gently along Ada’s jaw and down her neck. She slipped the hand from Ada’s hair down to the center of her back holding Ada tightly to her.

The slower movement and feeling of Hecate’s mouth against her neck made Ada moan deeply as the excitement built up in her body. She hadn’t felt like this with another person in so long Ada forgot how overwhelming it could be to not be in control of her own orgasm. Hecate found a particularly sensitive spot that sent a wave so intense through her body that it caused her to tip over the top into a full blown orgasm. Ada screamed before she could think about how loud she was being. She rode the waves of pleasure as Hecate continued to slowly move her leg against Ada’s core. When Ada went completely limp against Hecate she stopped her movements and ran her hand sensitvely up from Ada’s butt along her side and up into her hair. She brushed the hair from Ada’s face and placed a gentle kiss on Ada’s forehead.

“I love you” Ada whispered into Hecate’s chest.

Hecate placed another kiss on Ada’s forehead and pulled her as tightly as she could to her body. Ada would normally have felt self conscious about being too heavy to lie this unsupported on top of someone, but Hecate’s grip made her feel so safe she didn’t care. She knew that if it was too much Hecate would move. She felt so tired that she could barely open her eyes. She was dizzy from the exertion and laid heavily into Hecate’s embrace.

“I love you too” Hecate whispered against Ada’s hair.

They laid like that for a few minutes. Ada slowly came down from her orgasm and realized that she was more than just tired, she was exhausted. Her body barely responded when she tried to move and her head spun horribly.

“I’m sorry” Ada began. “I don’t think I can reciprocate.”

“That’s alright Ada” Hecate consoled. “I’m so happy to be with you, it doesn’t matter. Are you okay?”

“I feel so tired and my head is spinning” Ada mumbled.

“Ada, did you use magic” Hecate asked.

Ada tried to think back to what she had done. It had all happened so fast and in the heat of the moment she couldn't remember all the things she had done. She tried to focus her mind on everything and suddenly she remembered.

“I used my magic to take your hair down,” Ada explained. 

Hecate rolled Ada over onto the bed and raised herself up on one arm so she was looking down at Ada. Ada felt like she was drugged as she flopped back against the mattress. She could barely move her arms and she couldn’t move her legs. She was so tired that when she tried to open her eyes she couldn’t. She felt Hecate’s hand against her forehead and then over her heart.

“No Hecate don’t” Ada scolded.

“You need magic or you're going to burn yourself out. I can’t make it all the way to my lab and back. This is going to feel uncomfortable, but it will work” Hecate explained.

Hecate sat up and placed one hand firmly on Ada’s forehead and slipped her other hand under the fabric of Ada’s dress until her hand was firmly above Ada’s heart. Ada managed to get one hand onto Hecate’s arm in an effort to stop her, but she was too weak to really do anything. She felt Hecate’s magic as it channelled into her body. It felt like oil where water should be and she wanted to squirm away from the feeling. As Hecate’s magic fought to take hold Ada could feel herself become less dizzy. When she was finally able to open her eyes she looked into Hecate’s face and saw pain. Hecate’s face was crumpled in pain and concentration as she used all her effort to give Ada enough magic to keep her safe until her own magic could build back up. After a few minutes the feeling stopped and Hecate removed her hands before slumping onto the bed next to Ada.

Ada felt like a complete fool. It was one thing to drain your magic doing something to help someone else. That was stupid enough on it’s own. At her age though to completely drain her magic doing something frivolous in the heat of the moment was mortifying. She could have died and all because she wanted to feel her hands in Hecate’s hair. Now Hecate had caused just as much damage to herself trying to get Ada back from the brink. She felt foolish and stupid and a whole bunch of other horrible things.

“Are you okay” Ada asked.

“I’ll be okay,” Hecate replied. “How do you feel?”

“I’m not dizzy anymore and I think I have more control over my body again, but I’m still exhausted,” Ada explained. “Did it hurt you?”

When Hecate didn’t reply Ada turned her head to look over at her. Hecate’s eyes were closed, but from the pained expression on her face and the deep breathing Ada knew she was awake still. 

“Please tell me,” Ada pushed.

“It didn’t feel like when I shared my magic to comfort you” Hecate began. “It burned. Even though I was giving my magic willingly it felt like it was being ripped from me. Like I was trying to shove a square peg through a round hole. It’s okay though. It doesn’t hurt anymore and I’m just tired.”

Ada rolled on her side and curled into Hecate. She pulled the quilt up and with great effort managed to cover both herself and Hecate.

“I’m sorry” Ada whispered into Hecate’s ear.

Hecate turned her head towards Ada and opened her eyes. Their faces were only a breath apart and Hecate closed the gap and placed a gentle kiss on Ada’s lips. 

“I’m not” Hecate whispered.


End file.
